What Made George Like Spring
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I hate spring, hay-fever always gets me and then mum makes me drink a nasty potion. It is just not fair. For The Hogwarts Online II April/Spring challenge.


**Title: What made George like spring**

**Author: LovingYouAtFirstSight**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Character: George Weasley **

…**...**

"Achoo!" I exclaimed loudly as I entered the kitchen.

"How is it Fred is immune to everything, but at the slightest hint of pollen you can't stop sneezing," Molly huffed gathering ingredients for a particularly nasty potion to get rid of my allergy.

"Believe me if I could suffer instead of you brother I would," Fred said half heartedly.

"You don't even care," I huffed falling into the chair and almost propelling out of it again as another sneeze escaped.

"Dear Brother of course I care. If you weren't sick I would never get to watch you drink the nasty potion," Fred laughed as Molly placed a cup of greenish liquid in front of me. I looked at the bubbling liquid and felt instantly sick, pushing the drink away from me.

"Gross," I shuttered.

"Just drink it George," Molly sighed. I picked up the cup and took a large gulp which I quickly spat out across the table. Molly let out a frustrated breath and moved over to the table cleaning it up and refilling the cup.

"George you are sixteen, just drink it," she said annoyed slamming the cup in front of me. Fred had his head against the table trying not to show his laughing. I pushed the cup away and crossed my arms sneezing loudly again. Stupid hay-fever.

"I'm not drinking it," I whined and Molly pushed it back in front of me.

"Drink it or no dinner," Molly said and that was enough for Fred to howl with laughter. I grumbled just as loud as my stomach and took the glass in a whole swig fighting to keep it down. Then pushed the glass away and groaned.

"I think I prefer sneezing," I grumbled.

"Well at least now you won't blow the house down," Molly said taking the cup and kissing me on the head, as if I was a child again. Fred howled with another round of laughter and leant his head back on the table heaving for breath.

"Shut up!" I sneered at Fred who looked up tears streaming from his face.

"Oh... Dear brother.." he started, gasping for breath. Ginny then came skipping into the room and stopped at the door a large smile crept to her face as she looked between me and Fred.

"Spring is in the air," she giggled and sat down at the table.

"Is Luna still coming tonight?" Molly asked.

"Yea she should be here around six," Ginny said.

"She is coming into a fun house tonight," Fred said biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I hate spring," I grumbled kicking the chairs close to me.

"Stop grumbling George," Molly sighed.

"Yea, what are you three years old?" Ginny giggled and Fred immediately hi five her.

"Wow, you act more like mum everyday," I commented smirking at Ginny whose face fell and she glared at me. It was a cheep shot, but what did I care, she started it. Fred looked between the two of us and giggled.

"Shut up Fred," Ginny grumbled and I smiled satisfactorily. There was a knock at the door that made both Ginny and I grumble unhappily, mostly at the thought of someone else fuelling from our misery. Molly opened the door and in came Luna bouncing on the balls of her feet she said hello to Molly and sat down next to Ginny.

"Wow there is just no happiness in this room," Luna commented.

"George had a touch of hay-fever and then said Ginny was like mum," Fred said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Fred," Ginny and I said simultaneously.

"Wow," Luna said. "Too bad about the hay-fever, spring is the best part of the year," Luna added to me. I just slouched in the chair further and grumbled.

"I hate spring," I repeated and Molly scoffed.

"Eat your dinner," she said putting food out on the table, which instantly made Ron, Harry and Arthur join.

"Achoo!" I exclaimed a few moments later causing the table of elaborate chatter to cease. The I just couldn't stop I was sneezing loudly and quickly.

"You didn't finish your potion did you?" Molly said jumping up and gathering more ingredients. When I had finally stopped I was able to shake my head vioently.

"I am not taking that potion," I said hopelessly.

"Well then you will just sneeze the whole day," Molly said calmly.

"Maybe I will," I said childishly just before sneezing loudly again.

"Well you are interrupting our meal," Ron said a mouth full of food.

"Whatever," I said storming out of the house and slouched on a bench in the garden. It was a few moments later when Luna skipped outside and joined me on the bench.

"I love spring," she commented.

"Are you here to torture me?" I asked angrily.

"No, to help you," she said a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. I cocked my eyebrow just before I had to sneeze again and nearly fell of the bench. I sighed annoyed then felt a warm touch against my cheek when I looked down Luna was leaning up kissing my cheek softly. When she moved away I tilted my head to the side and cocked my eyebrow at her again.

"Um," I said lamely feeling a blush creeping to my cheeks, but then I sneezed three times in a row hurling myself forward. When I stopped Luna leant forward and kissed my cheek three times.

"Achoo," I said cheekily taking a sideways glance at Luna and Luna giggled.

"That was not a sneeze," she said pushing herself playfully against me. I laughed before sneezing again loudly. Luna kissed my cheek once again and the blush rose in both our cheeks.

"What do I have to do to get a kiss on the lips?" I asked playfully.

"Take your medicine," Luna giggled.

"Now your on my mum's team?" I sighed leaning towards Luna but quickly moving away as I sneezed loudly again.

"If I kiss your lips we might get interrupted by your sneezing," Luna shrugged standing up.

"Do I still get a kiss on my cheek?" I asked playfully. Luna leant down and kissed my cheek before moving inside with me trailing quickly behind her. I quickly sat down and chugged the potion Molly had still left on the table for me.

"You're cheery," Fred commented.

"Don't you know brother?" I asked looking over at Luna and smiling. "I love spring."


End file.
